


Slavnostní menu

by BellaLEtranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger
Summary: Autorky: Apolena Dostrašilová a Bella L‘Étranger (naprosto dokonale společně)Beta-read: KafeteamRating: 15+Ship: -none-Shrnutí: Brumbál si potřeboval na týden zapůjčit Kráturu a Sirius mu pochopitelně vyhověl. Molly, coby matka pluku celého Fénixova řádu, se Siriuse ujala a jeho skřítka zastoupila v přípravě jídla. Bylo jí totiž naprosto jasné, že jinak by ten nezodpovědný chlap snídal pivo, obědval pivo a večeřel whisky a pivo. S první večeří a připravenýmmenu vyrážejí na Grimmauldovo náměstí dvojčata a jejich matka opravdu nečeká, že i tento jednoduchý úkol zvládnou překopat v naprostou lumpárnu.Upozornění: Veškerá práva patří J. K. Rowling. Povídka nevznikla za účelem zisku ani za účelem poškození nebo znehodnocení původního díla.Varování: Obsahuje nekorektní humor.Čestné prohlášení:Při psaní povídky ani při sbírání inspirace nebyl zraněn, uvařen ani zkonzumován žádný pes ani jemu podobný živočišný druh. Psi máme rády, pes je kámoš, ne žrádlo.
Kudos: 1





	Slavnostní menu

Na Grimmauldově náměstí se v krbu rozhořely zelené plameny, z nichž vystoupili dva  na vlas stejní zrzaví mladíci. Rozhlédli se po kuchyni. Kdyby se na lince neválely tři lahve od piva a čtyři zátky, možná by si mysleli, že majitel odjel na velmi dlouho. 

George odložil na stůl horký talíř, vytáhl z kapsy čistý příbor a začal shánět ubrousek. Fred  držel v ruce svitek pergamenu a nehodlal ho pustit, dokud ho nebude předávat do ruky adresátovi. 

„Siriusi! Večeře!“ zahalekal George do chodby. Že to byla osudová chyba, si uvědomil, až  když obraz paní Blackové spustil svou triádu. 

„Silencio!“ zkusil Fred, který ihned vyrazil bratrovi na pomoc. Nepomohlo to. Obraz byl  zjevně imunní. 

„Kterej blbec tu starou můru zase probudil?!“ zařval odkudsi z patra rozespalý Sirius, hlas  zesílený  Sonorem .

„To my, Weasláči,“ houkli bratři unisono ve chvíli, kdy se paní Blacková nadechovala. 

„Tak přes ní hoďte tu červenou deku!“ navigoval je Sirius, který se mezitím pomalu a velmi  neochotně hrabal z postele. Bratři ho ihned poslechli a museli se znovu sklonit před silou a mocí  magie. Paní Blacková sice nezmlkla, ale zněla tlumeně, jakoby z velké dálky. Při troše soustředění  bylo možné její jekot ignorovat.

„Tak jdeš, Siriusi?“ zavolal Fred do patra.  „Máš tady večeři!“ dodal George. 

„Fakt?“ ozval se Sirius o něco nadšeněji. „A co to je?“

„Kočka na kyselo!“ zahlásil Fred a George ho šťouchnul loktem pod žebra. Fred taky  všechno div neproflákne hned.  Sirius stojící už na vrchním schodu svraštil obočí. Ale nakonec nad tím jen mávl rukou.  Určitě jim jenom špatně rozuměl. Teď se probudil a navíc tam stále hučela jeho drahá matinka.  Ještě, že s Brumbálem vymysleli, jak integrovat do červeného přehozu sadu tišících kouzel, která  dokázala tu semetriku alespoň utlumit. 

Sešel schody a vešel do kuchyně. Ihned ho praštila do nosu typická vůně čočky. Nakrčil nos. Čočka nepatřila mezi jeho favority, stejně jako zbytek luštěnin, ale byla to teplá večeře, což bylo  víc, než čeho se obvykle dočkal od Krátury. A vlastně to nevonělo vůbec špatně.  „Najíte se se mou, kluci?“ zeptal se zrzků. Fakt by byl rád za společnost. 

„Možná zítra,“ pokýval hlavou Fred.

„Mamka nás čeká doma, už asi bude pěkně zuřit, že nám to stydne,“ doplnil George a  spiklenecky na bratra mrknul. 

„Škoda,“ zabručel Sirius a pustil se do svého přídělu. Fakt to nebylo vůbec špatné na to, že  to byla čočka. 

„Jo, tady máš od mamky připravený jídelníček,“ podal mu Fred pergamen a culil se jako  Ginny na Harryho. 

„Máš si to projít a dát mamce vědět, kdybys něco z toho nejedl,“ předal pokyny George, šup, a zmizeli v zelených plamenech, než Sirius dokázal říct alespoň  díky . Spokojeně si strčil do pusy  další lžíci čočky a rozvinul pergamen. Sousto mu zaskočilo a rozkašlal se. Musel to zapít. Jakmile  měl v dýchacích cestách opět pouze vzduch, dal se do čtení jídelníčku na příští týden. On to vlastně byl Psídelníček, jak hlásalo zkosené písmo hned vedle škrtnutého textu od Molly. A v podobném duchu byl vyvedený celý pergamen. Večeře zůstala prozatím zapomenuta. 

~~Jídelníček~~ Psídelníček

SNÍDANĚ

~~ Každý den anglická s pečivem ~~

_ Kašli na snídani, vstávej až k obědu. _

OBĚDY A VEČEŘE  


PONDĚLÍ

** Oběd **

Polévka: ~~Boršč~~ _Borderšč_

Hlavní jídlo: ~~Ražniči, brambory, čalamáda~~ _Ratliči, bačkory, čaučauláda_

Dezert: ~~Muffiny s borůvkami~~ _ Haffiny s borůvkami _

**Večeře** :

~~Kung-pao, rýže~~ ~~~~ _skunk-psao, rýže_

ÚTERÝ

** Oběd  **

Polévka :  ~~Kulajda~~ _ Voříškulajda _

Hlavní jídlo :  ~~Čevabčiči, brambory~~ _ Čevabčivava, bačkory _

Dezert :  ~~Punčové řezy~~ _ Pinčové řezy _

**Večeře** : 

~~ Segedínský guláš, pečivo  ~~ _Setrdínský guláš, štěksy_  


STŘEDA 

** Oběd:  **

Polévka: Čočková  _ Čoklová _

Hlavní jídlo :  ~~ Španělský ptáček, rýže  ~~ _ Kokršpanělský ptáček, rýže _

Dezert :  ~~Puding~~ _ Pudling _

** Večeře **

~~ Zeleninové lečo, brambory ~~ _ Zeleninové lečaučau, bačkory _

ČTVRTEK

** Oběd **

Polévka :  ~~ Francouzská cibulačka  ~~ _ Francouzská buldočka _

Hlavní jídlo :  ~~Cordon bleu, brambory~~ _ Corgi bleu, bačkory _

Dezert: ~~Koňaková špička~~ _Koňaková špicka_

** Večeře **

~~ Pastýřský koláč  ~~ Ovčácký koláč

PÁTEK

**Oběd**

Polévka:  ~~Květáková~~ _ Smetáková _

Hlavní jídlo:  ~~Špagety po boloňsku~~ _ Špicgety po boloňsku _

Dezert :  ~~Ořechový koláč~~ _ Vořeší koláč _

** Večeře **

~~ Domácí hamburgery  ~~ _ Domácí HafBurgery _   


SOBOTA

**Oběd**

Polévka :  ~~Rajská~~ _ Rotvajlerská _

Hlavní jídlo: ~~Řízek, bramborová kaše~~ _ Ohařízek,  bačkorová kaše _

Dezert: ~~Kremrole se šlehačkou~~ _Kokremrole se štěkačkou_

** Večeře  **

~~Sekaná, bramborový salát~~ _Štěkaná, bačkorový salát_

NEDĚLE

** Oběd **

Polévka :  ~~Bramboračka~~ _ Briardačka _

Hlavní jídlo: ~~Hovězí pečeně Wellington, brambory, restovaná zelenina~~ _Pečeně Bedlington, bačkory, trestaná zelenina_

Dezert :  ~~Krtkův dort~~ _ Chrtův dort _

** Večeře **

~~Karbanátky, brambory~~ _Chlupanátky, bačkory_

_ A kdyby se ti po něčem udělalo šoufl, neboj, dodáme ti k vyzkoušení naše nové Vlkodávidlo!  Irské...  _

Sirius se dosyta vysmál a poté hrábl na krbovou římsu pro Letax. Poklekl u krbu, a se zvoláním „Doupě!“ se naklonil nad plameny. O zlomek vteřiny později se v kuchyni Weasleyových objevila jeho hlava. 

„Ahoj Molly, děkuji Ti za večeři a za menu.“ 

„Vůbec neděkuj,“ odpověděla oslovená s úsměvem.  "Stačila ti porce? A doufám, že jíš  všechno.“

„No, vlastně,“ začal Sirius, „jsem si jistý, že žádné z těch jídel jsem ještě nikdy v životě  neochutnal...“ 

„Cože?“ zamračila se Molly v domnění, že si z ní známý vtipálek dělá legraci. Není se čemu  divit – takové kousky měla doma dennodenně a navíc dvojmo. 

„No, třeba takový Setrdínský guláš, nebo pečeně Bedlington...“ vypočítával Sirius a cukaly  mu koutky.  Jindy dobrosrdečný výraz vládkyně domu Weasleyů potemněl. Evidentně byla terčem  nějakého vtipu a, i když musela přiznat, že to, co říká Sirius, zní vtipně, moc se nebavila. Přeci  jenom, na urážky svého kulinářského umění byla trochu háklivá. Střelila po Siriusovi vzteklým  pohledem, pak ji ale napadla děsivá myšlenka. Vždyť ona na Grimmauldovo náměstí s jídelníčkem  poslala Freda a George! 

Znovu věnovala svou plnou pozornost Siriusovi, který jí nyní předčítal celé menu, jako by  byl číšníkem v jakési luxusní restauraci. Molly střídavě bledla a rudla, zatímco Sirius kuckal  smíchy. Nakonec došel až k závěru: 

„A kdyby se ti po něčem z toho udělalo šoufl, neboj, dodáme ti k vyzkoušení naše nové  Vlkodávidlo. Irské...“ dokončil a rozřehtal se tak, že nemohl popadnout dech. 

„Molly, vyřiď,  prosím, těm dvěma, že mají za ten Psídelníček deset bodů z deseti!“  Znovu se složil v záchvatu smíchu, až se nadechl sazí v krbu a rozkašlal se, a tak přeslechl  tlumené a výhrůžné: „Já jim toho vyřídím mnohem víc!“ 

Sirius konečně popadl dech a usmál se na Molly: 

„Díky, že se o mě ten týden postaráš, moc  se těším na tvoje speciality. Zatím se měj, ahoj,“ rozloučil se a za zvuku doznívajícího smíchu  zmizel. 

Neměl tak nejmenší šanci zaslechnout Mollyin rozzuřený křik: „FREDE! GEORGI! “

KONEC

<


End file.
